First Kiss under the Stars
by Gaara123
Summary: Oneshot Sasuke loves Naruto but Naruto doesn't lone Sasuke. SasuxNaru


"Hey, Naruto want to go for a walk." Sasuke asked out of the blue. I didn't complain anything was better then listening to Sakura rant on about bullshit that I didn't care for.

"Sure." we walked through the town in silence most of the way.

"Wow, the sky is so starry tonight right Sasuke." I said looking up at the sky while still walking.

"Yeah it is." I was to busy looking up to notice that Sasuke had stopped until I bumped into him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok" he said turning around to me "come on lets get a better view" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me alone.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"Somewhere high"

"Your not gonna try and throw me off are you" I said trying to get my hand away from him. He stopped and turned to me, and with a dark stare said that if he wanted to kill me I would be already dead. We continued to walk until we came to the Hokage building.

"Come on lets climb the wall." He said looking back at me, I complied and walked up behind him. Once we got to the top I gazed at the stars.

"Sasuke isn't it beautiful" I said looking at Sasuke for a response.

"Yeah they sure are." He said as he sat on the ground, I sat next to him and continued to look at the night sky.

"Look Sasuke a shooting star make a wish" I closed my eyes and wished to someday be the Hokage and then I felt something push against my lips. I opened my eyes to see what it was and all I could see was Sasuke. Sasuke was kissing me and this time it wasn't a accident.

"What are you doing" I asked pushing him away from me.

He answered with a simple answer "kissing you"

"I can see and feel that, what I want to know is why were you kissing me" I yelled

"Not so loud Naruto"

"Then tell me why"

"You seem to be taking this well"

"Don't change the subject tell me why"

"Ok fine, it's because I love you"

"Is this a joke or something"

"No I'm being completely honest I love you Naruto Uzumaki" I was completely shocked at his words I can't believe Sasuke was gay. Is this the same Sasuke Uchiha of squad 3 that all the girls are after, is it the same Sasuke Uchiha that I have always tried to beat countless times.

"Well what are you gonna say"

"What can I say" I said standing up "all this time I've thought you liked Sakura and you liked me and to think I've could have had her by now." I said tilting my head to the ground and closing my eyes with a smile on my face. Sasuke took the chance to walk up to me grab me and pull me in to another kiss, I pushed him to the ground and walked away.

A few days later we on our way back from an C rank mission in which Sakura really was a big help to our victory for once. We stayed in a hotel in a near by town, I hand to share a room with Sasuke. I didn't like that very much, I don,t feel conferrable alone with him any more. A little later I decided to walk around the town and buy a few item also. On the way to the hotel I passed Sasuke with a sad look on his face. A part of me didn't care about him or his problems but a part of me was really worried about him. I continued to the hotel and left my extra things and hurried to catch up with Sasuke, when I found him he was out side of the town. A walk after him and when I caught up with him he was sitting in the grass looking at the stars. I stood over him looking down at him and he just looked at me.

"What's wrong" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Nothing just thinking" He said

"Somethings wrong" I said as I laid back.

"Its nothing" he said as he brought his legs to his chest and rested his head on his arms and looked at the grass.

"If nothings wrong then why do you look so sad" I said

"Like you care whats wrong with me" He said as he got up and ran back toward the hotel. I ran after him hoping to catch up to him. He went into the hotel and up to our room and I went up after him. I enter the room and Sasuke was in a conner with streams of tears running down his face. I kneeled down in front of him. He didn't look at me so I guess he is upset about that night.

"Sasuke" he didn't response "are you sad about that night" he didn't look at me or response. "Look Sasuke I'm sorry." I wiped his tears off his face and brought his face up and he still didn't look at me. "I hope this will cheer you up." I kissed him hoping to cheer him up but it lasted longer then expected it was suppose to be a short kiss. When the kiss was broke I stood up and walked out the room and leaned against the wall. My face felt hot, I was completely turned on right now could I like Sasuke. "No it can't be true I can't but that kiss it felt so good." I said aloud.

I walked back in to the room, Sasuke had went to bed and I fallowed suit.

The next day we returned to the village the whole way Sasuke never looked at me I guess he is still mad at me. I went home took a shower and laid on my bed, my mind was filled with thought of Sasuke until I drifted off to sleep. I woke up later that night and looked out the window, it was night and and the sky was filled with stars. I thought about the place where Sasuke first kissed and decided to go there. When I got there I saw Sasuke looking at the stars by the rail he didn't notice me so I walked up next to him.

"Just like when we first kissed." I said with a small smile on my lips, he didn't look at me he just started walking.

"No don't go, please don't go" I said

"Why so you can kiss me again just to try and cheer me up."

"Sasuke I'm sorry"

"You said that right before you kissed me out of pity" He said in a hurt tone.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I really am, I know that know you cant stand to look at me but I really am sorry"

He started walking and I ran in front him and pushed our lips together, he pushed me off and I fell to the ground.

"Do you want me to kill myself or something I already know you don't like me like that so why do you keep hurting me." He sounded so sad I don't know what to do now, he was really hurt and I did this to him.

"Sasuke I don't like you."

"Tell me something I don't already know, and if you don't like me then why did you just kiss me."

"I kissed you because..."

"because you thought it would make me fell better, right"

"No, thats Not it"

"then why"

"Because I love you"

"Yeah right and I'm suppose to believe you."

"I kinda..."

"Kinda what hoped I would"

"Well yeah actually"

"Well to damn bad, I outta here"

"No Sasuke wait I do I really love you and I realized it just recently."

"What are you trying to pull here you just want me out of the way so you can get Sakura"

"No thats not it, I love you Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke started walking again and I ran in front of him, grabbed his hand and got on my knees.

"Please Sasuke please forgive me." I said with tears forming in my eyes

"Your serious about this aren't you" He said kneeling down in front of me

"Yes I am I sorry about before" He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"again" I said

"What"

"Kiss me again" and he did I opened my mouth slightly allowing him to enter and he did. "We can go back to my place." I said braking the kiss.

"No" he objected "I want you here under the stars" I did not object and we did it on the Hokage building.


End file.
